paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of the Elf and The Reindeers Antles Ilness
Note: I did get permission to use Shira and Colourlight from SistersShiraandSkye Characters Paw Patrol Shira Ruskin Bullet Tyra Santa Mrs, Claus Elves Elf Bernard: Elf Wally Elf Ernes Winkia Colourlight Summary Santa and the elves were getting ready for Christmas. When suddenly the elves started to get a mystery illness that makes them have reindeer's antlers. Story One sunny snow day it was near Christmas and the pups were decorating the lookout and the Christmas tree. Rubble: I can’t believe it’s only a week till Christmas! “As he was putting on candy canes on the Tree” Skye: Same! “As she puts some candy canes also on the tree” Rocky: Remember when we saved Christmas? Zuma: Sure, do dude! Chase: That was cool! Ruskin: I wish me and Shira were there. Shira: Yes, me too. I would of loved to see Santa Claus.. Rocky: maybe some time you can. I got the lights! Can you help put them up Shira? Shira: Sure, can. “Uses her power to take the lights on the tree” (meanwhile at Santa’s workshop) Santa: Ho ho ho! How is everyone doing with the Christmas toy making! Christmas is just 3 days away! (Then an Elf comes towards Santa) Elf Bernard: Not to good Santa I’m afraid. Santa: Why is that Bernard? Elf Bernard: Well, Santa..Wally is sick and stuck in bed. Santa: What? Why? It’s almost Christmas! We need him to wrap presents! (Then Elf Ernest comes towards Santa with a mail bag) Elf Ernest “doesn’t look the best” “sniffs” “Sounding stuffy” I got more..letters Santa…”sneezes” Elf Bernard: “moves away” Not, your too. You better get to bed Ernest. Ernest: B..b.ut i got..”sneezes” more..letters to get.. Santa: I call Dr. Lionel. He’s right you can’t help me if you're sick Ernest. Ernest: Okay..Santa.. “Goes off” Elf Bernard: Looks, like...we may got to cancel Christmas.. Santa: No, way Bernard! I never cancelled Christmas. I know who to call. “Takes out his phone”I call them after i call Dr. Lionel. (meanwhile at the lookout the pups were just finishing decorating the tree and lookout and just had the start left) Chase: look’s like we're done! Rubble: Not, quite we are forgetting the.. Skye: The star! “Grabs it” “ruff ruff wings! “Takes off and puts it on the tree” Shira: You beat me to it sis! Ryder: “giggles” good job pups. Well, it's dinner time. Come get it. Pups: Dinner time! Yes, Ruskin: Thanks for letting our sister stay here Ryder. Bullet: Yes, thanks. Our mom went to a police meeting for the retired police pups that are injured. Tyra: Thank you Ryder. Ryder: Welcome pups. “Gets a call on his pup pad” “goes off” “drinks his hot cocoa” “Answers it” Ryder here. (On the pup-pad) Santa: Ho ho ho Hey, again Ryder. Ryder: “spits out his hot cocoa” Santa?! Why are you calling us? Santa: Well, my boy. Were having a bit of problem in the North Pole. All of my important elves are getting sick my lead present wrapper Wally is sick. And now my deliver elf Ernest is sick to. Do you think the paw patrol can help us out? We are getting short of staff. Ryder: Oh, my a elf sickness and it's only 3 days to Christmas? Of course Santa we help you out! No job is to big no pup is too small! “Calls robo dog” Robo -dog were going to need the paw patroller! “From the pup pad) Robo dog: Arf arf! Ryder: “pulls out the button and presses it” Paw patrol to the paw patroller! And you can bring Tyra. Pups: “Except Tyra” Ryder needs us! Tyra: Aww man, you guys got to go on a mission. (The all get on the paw patrol in there gear minus Tyra) Chase: Paw patrol Ready for Action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Thanks for rushing pups. We got another Christmas Emergency! Pups: “Gasp” Bullet: What’s going on? Shira and Ruskin: yes? Ryder: Well, pups Santa called us to alert us that the elves got a sickness and can’t finish making presents. So we are going to help. Pups: “Gasp” poor elves. Ryder: Well, I want Marshall to help take care of the sick elves and the rest of you to help them wrap the presents and get the extra letters! Marshall: I'm fired up for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a role! (there go off) (Marshall badge and scene changes) Marshall: “See’s an elve that dressed up like a doctor coming towards him” Dr. Lionel: Well Hello, Marshall. I got my hands full, so I’m so grateful you're here to help. Ernest and Wally are just ones of many of whom are sick. I don’t get why they're sick it's not the normal humbug illness. Marshall: I’m happy to help. (then out of nowhere elf wally sneezed and got a pair of reindeer antlers on his head) Marshall: huh...is wally spouse to have reindeer antlers? Dr. Lionel: “turns around” What on earth just happened! Okay now this is a mystery.What are we going to do? Marshall: Mysteries is no problem for 3 well in this case 4 pups on the paw patrol. “Runs out and trips on a toy that an elf was working on” Ooof! Elf 1: You okay pup? Chase: He’s done that so many times he’s good. Marshall: Chase! Where are Shira and Ruskin and bullet and i’m good! Shira: “comes over from helping with toys” What’s going on Marshall? You looked like you seen a ghost. Zuma: Yea, dude. Marshall: well, the Elves have reindeer antlers. Rubble: Wait what? “Giggles” How is that possible? Marshall: Well,..even he doesn’t know it’s well your favorite word Shir well a mystery. Ruskin: “From helping his bro with chase with another elve and runs over” (At the same time) Ruskin and Shira: Did you say mystery?! Marshall: Yes, I did. Do you think you two can help us …”Before he finished his sentence” Shira and Ruskin: Of, course your silly pup! “Runs to get there gears from upstairs and comes back” Elf Bernard: “Comes over with Ryder” “Sigh” Looks like a lot of elves are sick what are we going to do…? “Aaaachoo! Marshall: “Sigh” Looks, like we got another one. Open your mouth for me Elf Bernard: Ahhh Marshall: “Checks” Yep, you got a fever.. You better come with me. Elf Bernard: ..b.ut..who’s going to take my place..as..director..? Marshall: Come on. We think of that later. “Takes him over to the sick room” Ryder: “Sigh” I Guess we need to change our plans. “Calls the pups with his pup pad” Paw patrol to the sick room! (Soon the pups lined up like they usually would) Chase: Ready for Action Ryder sir again! Ryder: Well, pups there are too many sick elves and now..there got..”trying not to laugh” mysteries got reindeer antlers on them. So our plans have changed. Skye: Wait, Elves with reindeer antlers? Okay that is really funny. “Giggles” I still feel bad for them being sick. Zuma: Okay, dude that’s weiwd but also funny. Rocky: Yea, I got agree with that. “Giggles” Ryder: Yea, ik but we got to get back to work. So. Marshall, Chase, Shira and Ruskin with Marshall and Dr. Lionel help solve of the mystery why the elves got reindeer antlers. Shira: This PI has a keen eye! Ruskin: Lets crack this case wide open! Marshall: I'm ready for ruff ruff rescue! Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: Bullet I want you too take Bernard's place and keep everything ruing smoothly. Bullet: I'll shoot like a Bullet! Tyra: "Comes in" But Ryder no one knows how to wrap presents but Wally. All the present wrapping elves are sick. Ryder: hmmm. I got an ideal. "pulls out his pup pad and tells robo-dog" Robo dog go back to adventure bay and find Winkia and Colourlight. Robo dog: "arf arf and goes off" (After a bit He come back) Courlight: Look at all these Christmas lights!!! north-pole is amazing!! Winkia: I always wanted to visit! (As the two came in) Ryder: Hey, you two. Can you two help with the elves with wrapping presents and decorating them and so on? Winkia: Wrapping presents is a snap for me! Yes, of course! Clourlight: to see all of these wonderful lights and save Christmas of course! Ryder: Alright paw patrol including tyra, Winkia and Colourlight is on a role again! (everyone left the sick room minus Shira, Chase and Ruskin and Marshall) Shira: Yay, lets solve mystery! Ruskin: Yea! Chase: And save Christmas! Shira: First we got to ask all the sick elves what there done the last few days. So lets split up and howl for each-other if there found something. Chase and Ruskin: Okay! (There all go and asks all the sick elves but came up with nothing and came back together) Shira: "Sigh" nothing on my end. Anything on yours? Chase: Nope, the same as everyday there eat, make toys and well sleep and do it all over again the next day. Ruskin: Same. Wait, maybe it's something in the food by mistake? Shira: Great, thinking Ruskin! (There run to the kitchen where there see Mrs, Claus and another little elf helping her) Mrs, Claus: Well. Hello pups. Elf Ginger: Hello, Pups. Ruskin: Huh, may i ask who you are little elf? Elf Ginger: Oh, I'm Ginger. I'm fairly new for helping Santa. I more perfer to help Mrs, Clause with all the baking. Shira: Nice, to meet you. Well, were here to see if anything happened when you two were making the elves meal? Mrs, Claus: Oh, my I hope not! We do the same recipes since well forever! And we check. Chase: By the way how are you feeling Ginger? Elf Ginger: I'm really happy and hyper for Christmas! I feel bad that all my other elves friends are sick. But Dr. Lionel got them. Chase: And Marshall is helping him. Ruskin: Well, Thanks you two. Oh, May we take some cookies some for snacks and just to make sure? Mrs Claus: Of course! Take some from the last new batch! Have a Merry Christmas! Ruskin: Thank you! (They leave) Ruskin: So glad, i got my truck here, I be right back. "Goes" Chase: "Sigh" No, clues at all so far. Shira: Yea, minus reindeer antlers is just seems like a cold. Wanna visit the reindeer while we wait for Ruskin? Chase: Sure. (There go to the stables that hold all the reindeer's and a with a bit of visiting with the reminders, Ruskin howls) Chase and Shira: He found something! "Runs to him" Shira: What, did you find? Ruskin: Magic tho not elf magic it's reindeer magic. And early we had a talk with Santa who said if they got the wrong magic would make the other one's really sick. Shira: So, someone is putting reindeer magic instead of elves...magic..hmmm. I got it! I think I solved the mystery! Ruskin and Chase: You did?!! Shira: Yes, Follow me! "runs back to the kitchen" (They go back to the kitchen) Shira: Stop Baking! Mrs, Claus and Elf Ginger: "Freeze" Shira: "looks around finds a red bag" aaah ha! "Turns it around and it raveled an picture of reindeer's on it" Mrs. Claus: Oh, my! That's the reindeer magic not the elves! "looks at ginger" Didn't I tell you to get the green one not the red one? Elf: Ginger: I thought it was green. Isn't it green? Ruskin and Chase: No it's not. Ruskin: Look's like to me your color blind. Elf Ginger: Oh...dear ..so i caused all of this...? Mrs, Claus: Don't worry it was an accident. I make up some new batch and the elves should feel them selves in no time! (Soon they made a new batch of cookies and bought them in) Marshall: Yay, cookies! "Was about to grab one" Shira: "uses her power to stop him" No..not for you. It's the cure to make the elves better. "lets him go" Marshal: oh..okay. Chase: Yea, Ginger accidentally thought reindeer magic was elf magic due to she's color blind. Ruskin: Yea! (They feed the elves and they all got better) Elf Bernard: Thank you for helping us save Christmas! Ryder: Well, then we should get going back then. Winika and Coloughlight: awwww Pups: awww do we have too? Ryder: Yes, pups. (The pups left in the air patoller Santa Mrs. Claus and all his elves came out) Santa Mrs Claus and the Elves: Thank you paw patrol!! And have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Category:Present gen Category:Present Gen Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story Category:Owned by Angelinatheballerinapup Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Stories Category:Christmas